respectthepouchfandomcom-20200213-history
The SweetShop Sisters
(We begin where deltoid donny was walking listing to another saturday night by jimmy buffet when he smelled something) Donny: smells like...like... Ciniamon buns & Homemade Cherry pies! i'm gonna check it out (the giant disrespectoid rushes to the smell were he finds four sisters arguing over there food) Sister 1: MY CHERRY PIES ARE TASTEYER THEN YOUR CINIAMON BUNS Sister 2: MY CINIAMON ARE TASTYER THEN YOUR CHERRY PIES Sister 3: MY ICE CREAMS ARE TASTEYER THEN YOUR HOT SNACKS Sister 4: MY JELLOS ARE TASTYER THEN YOUR HOT AND COLD SNACKS Donny (thinking): i better go tell this to the others at the meeting (that night at the clubhouse) Fred: and that was then end of my homevideos when i was a baby Donny: fred can i tell you about today? Fred: no Louie Chuck and Harry: FRED! Fred: alright donald you can Donny: thanks and don't call me by my real name. Donny: well today i smelled ciniamon buns and cherry pies witch leaded me right to one of the neighbors houses it was four sisters they were arguing about there food. Betty: donny is this true? maybe i can talk to theme tomarow when i go shopping Donny: great idea little betty Betty: thank you big donny (the next day betty went into the cherry pie store) Sister 1: hello hello welcome to my cherry pie shop may i help you? Betty: yes umm whats your name and i'll like one cherry pie to go please Sister 1: My name is Charlotte Lovewell and one cherry pie coming right up. (a second later) Charlotte: here you go that will be a penny please Betty: (gives penny to charlotte) here you go (leaves) (betty went next door to the ciniamon bun shop) Sister 2: hello hello welcome to my ciniamon bun shop may i help you? Betty: yes umm whats your name and i'll like one box of ciniamon buns to go please Sister 2: My name is Carly B Lovewell and one box of ciniamon buns coming right up (a second later) Carly: here you go that will be one doller Betty: (gives doller to carly) here you go (leaves) (that night) Betty: (yawns) that was a pritty good day (falls asleep) (phone rings) Betty: just when i felled asleep (awnsers phone) hello? Donny: betty did you get the evendence? Betty: donny? yes i did and why are you calling me at 11:28 at night? Donny: i'm not tried yet Betty: why? Donny: becuses peggy's goes to bed at 11:30 and i go to sleep when she sleeps right now she's putting her pajamas on Betty: and you? Donny (getting sleepy): oh i'm wearing my night suit (yawn) and it looks like peggy's going to bed already well see ya tomarow little betty (rangs up) Betty: see ya tomarow big donny (sighs) (goes back to bed and falls asleep) (the next morning) (the disrespectoids were having breakfest in there pajamas cereal to be exact) Betty (thinking): i wonder if donny's gonna wake up (the talking screan comes down) Donny: BETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTY Betty: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS? Donny: where is it? Betty: wheres the cherry pie and ciniamon buns you asked? (donny nods) Betty: i'll bring theme later (after breakfast and getting dressed betty rushed to the mussledome with the cherry pie and ciniamon buns) Betty: here you go donny a cherry pie and box of ciniamon buns Donny: thank you betty Both: two down two to go (chuck comes out behind a tree) Chuck: what's going on here? Betty and Donny: ON-NO IT'S CHUCK Chuck: yeah it's me what's going on here? Donny: a group of angry sisters where fighting over there food Betty: yeah and i broght double d the cherry pie and ciniamon buns for the evendence Chuck: well you won't like what your gonna know the third sister sells ice cream Donny and Betty: we know that chuck and the fourth one sells jello Chuck: well the third one's shop is an ice cream shop Betty: so? Chuck: ice cream can't be to go you'll have to eat it. Betty: aww i can't eat ice cream becuse i have braces. Donny: and i can't fit thoght small doors with my mussles Donny and Betty: can you do it chuck or are you to chicken Chuck: ok first i'll do it for a hottie and second STOP CALLING ME CHICKEN! Betty: before you go chuck ask for her name and take this tub of ice cream Chuck: ok I'M OFF! (chuck enters the ice cream shop) Sister 3: hello hello welcome to my ice cream shop may i help you? Chuck: yes eh... what's your name can i have your phone number and do you have ice cream to go? Sister 3: my name is Ivy Lovewell i'll write my phone number on a peice of paper and yes we do take ice cream to go in an ice cream tub. Chuck: first thank you second thank you and third one nepoleon ice cream pritty please? (a second later) Ivy: here's my phone number and your ice cream that will be 25 cents please Chuck: (gives ivy his 25 cents) here you go (leaves) (rushes to the mussledome) Chuck: betty donny i got the ice cream they do sell it and i got her phone number Betty and Donny: thank you chuck! Chuck: welcome Betty: i'll go to the last sister (goes to the jello cafe) Sister 4: hi welcome to my shop my i serve you? Betty: yes what's your name and one grape jello please Sister 4: my name is Jenny Lovewell and one grape jello coming right up (a sec later) Jenny: heres your grape jello and that will be a dime please (betty gives her a dime and leaves) Betty: ok donny i got the last peice of food lets analize theme (chuck puts the four sweets in his analizer and analizes it) Chuck: i can't belive it these four sisters have a brother Betty: Named Louis Lovewell and he runs a cafe Donny: maybe someone can talk to those sisters and there brother (edit rest) Category:Disrespectoids 2013 Comics Category:Disrespectoids 2013 Comics with debuts